The human brain is susceptible to injury due to both linear and angular acceleration. Linear and angular acceleration above the threshold and/or other linear and angular acceleration characteristics, such as the time derivative of the acceleration (known as “the jerk”), that could cause brain injury can occur in athletes participating in sports, such as soccer, boxing, skiing, snowboarding, hockey, American football, motorcycle and automobile racing, and bicycling, and to soldiers who experience an explosive blast or other impact.
Accordingly, there is a need in the pertinent art for devices, systems, and methods for measuring both linear and angular acceleration of the head of a subject.